


Doing The Aftermath: Lists

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Masque de Personnalités [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dossier of Weaknesses, F/M, Good introduction to MLB post-chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: (TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 6, BUT COULD HAVE BEEN AFTER 5)Mutat has her secrets, and a list of all potential threats to Paris is one of them!





	1. The Dossier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (TAKES PLACE AFTER CHAPTER 6, BUT COULD HAVE BEEN AFTER 5)  
Mutat has her secrets, and a list of all potential threats to Paris is one of them!

  * Ladybug: 
    * Superpowered 
    * Unconfirmed crush on Adrien Agreste.
    * Theorized Identities: Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Kagami Tsurugi
    * Abilities: Yo-yo/grappling hook; Lucky Charm (summons helpful item but loses power after five minutes), Purify & Cure (meant for Miraculous-caused damages)
    * Weaknesses: Crush on Adrien, Aloof & Duty-Focused (will not reveal identities), Can only fight with a yo-yo and her powers
  * Chat Noir:
    * Superpowered 
    * Loves Ladybug
    * Theorized Identities: Adrien Agreste or Wyatt “Wayhem” Frisk
    * Abilities: Cataclysm (instant disintegration via touch, by the looks of it; loses power after five minutes), Bo Staff
    * Weaknesses: Devoted to Ladybug, Not always serious enough for the situation
  * Green Heroine/Chloe Bourgeois:
    * Heiress/Student/Superheroine
    * Dating Sabrina Raincomprix
    * Abilities: Shield, Shell-ter (summons giant force-field that breaks through anything intersecting it; loses power after five minutes), Mayor’s daughter (rich & powerful)
    * Weaknesses: A bit egotistical (this is changing), devoted to Ladybug almost as much as Chat Noir is, dislikes Chat Noir
  * Hanig Bin/Nathaniel Kurtzberg:
    * Artist/Student/Superhero
    * Crushing on Marc Anciel (NTS: Try to get those two together!)
    * Abilities: Venom (freezes touched people in place; five minute timer after use), attentive to detail
    * Weaknesses: Quiet (also a strength) inexperienced
  * <strike>Lila Rossi/Herodota</strike>
  * <strike>Bob Roth/Allin</strike>
  * <strike>Audrey Bourgeois/Chrysophilia</strike>
  * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura (?):
    * Potential Target?
    * Secretary/Supervillainess(?)
    * Appears to be attracted to Gabriel Agreste
    * Abilities: Amokization (feathers turn items with heavy negative emotion towards them into “sentimonsters;” break the item to defeat them!)
    * Weaknesses: Faultlessly loyal to Gabriel, sometimes weakens when/if Mayura (something wrong with Miraculous?)
  * Gabriel Agreste/Hawkmoth (?):
    * Potential Target?
    * Fashion Mogul/Businessman
    * If Mayura is Nathalie...
    * Grieving over loss of Emilie Agreste (reason for Hawkmoth?)
    * Abilities: Akumatization (turns unhappy people into supervillains he can communicate with; break an item to defeat them!)
    * Weaknesses: Emilie Agreste (desperate), Adrien Agreste (maybe; akumas have attacked him and his school multiple times), seems to believe the ends define the means, will akumatize anyone, stern and holds unreasonably high standards to his neglected/emotionally abused son Adrien Agreste


	2. The Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While no embodiment of creation, Mutat has always been rather creative with words.

  * Ladybug:
    * Bug
    * Spots
    * Bugsy
    * Buggo 
  * Chat Noir:
    * Leatherhead
    * Catboy 
    * Cat 
  * Green Heroine:
    * Blondie
    * Shell 
    * Greenie
  * Hanig Bin:
    * Bargain Bin (teasing)
    * Honeybun
  * Viperion:
    * Vi
    * Snakeboy 
    * Sir Pent (teasing)
  * Kitsuno:
    * Foxy
    * Foxtail
    * Kitz
  * King Monkey:
    * Monkey Man (Chat & Viperion complained about being “boys”)
    * DK/Donkey/Kong (teasing)
    * King Kong
  * Pegasus:
    * Horseboy (Max didn’t really care)
    * Marty (Madagascar ref)
    * Purse Kid (Perseus)
    * Numbers
  * Lapine Temporelle:
    * Bun
    * Rabby
    * Whitey 
    * Wonderland (and other Alice in Wonderland references)


End file.
